


pada antiklimaks yang mendera

by rasyalleva



Series: Di Kala Senggang [8]
Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, humor dikit?, nggak jadi comfort, nggak jadi romance, sad ending sih—
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Hari itu, Gray sadar bahwa betapa ia adalah manusia tanpa hati.





	pada antiklimaks yang mendera

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon (c) Natsume; tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

1.

Kali pertama Gray mendengar namanya adalah ketika Stu lahir.

Klinik yang disulap menjadi tempat perayaan sederhana telah sepi, semua tamu undangan sudah pergi. Gray datang dengan terengah, wajahnya kotor, dahinya basah keringat. Menambang di Ore Mine membuatnya lupa hari; ia selalu memasang niat, “Aku akan selesai saat sekalinya aku dapat satu lagi!”—tapi itu dikatakannya _berkali-kali_.

Saat itu, persis di hadapannya ada Trent. Pemuda itu terhenti beberapa kotak lantai dari pintu, tangannya sudah terangkat hendak meraih kenopnya. Trent mengangkat alis melihat Gray baru datang. “Gasik betul,” sindirnya.

“Kurang ajar.” Gray mencibir—hanya di depan Trent sajalah ia jadi banyak bicara dan tak merasa perlu untuk repot-repot menjaga citra. Diedarkannya pandangan. Sudah tidak ada orang. “Ini ... benar-benar sudah bubar?”

“Iyalah. Bintang pestanya juga sudah balik.”

“Bintangnya … si bayi?”

“Duh—si Elli, dong.” Trent menghela napas. “Ini kan pertama kalinya dia menangani persalinan. Adiknya sendiri pula. Pasti ia benar-benar capek, dan perlu istirahat banyak.”

Kemudian tidak ada jawaban.

Gray memandangi Trent lama. Sebenarnya usia Trent terlampau muda juga untuk menjadi dokter, tetapi sekalipun Gray sangat ingin berkomentar soal itu, ada hal lain yang lebih mendominasi pikirannya. Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain—menggantungkan jeda hingga seperti beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Dan barangkali definisi keduanya soal batas maksimal keheningan nyaris sama, karena mereka angkat suara dalam waktu berbarengan.

“Gray, jangan bilang kamu—”

“Elli siapa?”

“... _Gray_.”

 

2.

Gray membuka pintu klinik ketika mendengar suara tangis. Ia mengerutkan kening, tetapi pertanyaannya terjawab begitu melihat Stu dalam gendongan seorang perempuan. Kemudian di sampingnya ada Trent—pemuda itu sedang mengocok sebotol susu putih di tangan. Ia mengangkat kepala, kaget melihat Gray.

Senyum meledek terkembang. “Apa nih, minta hadiah ulang tahun?”

“Kalian sudah kayak keluarga kecil saja.”

“... Sembarangan kalau bicara.”

Gray hendak gantian mengulum senyum, bangga karena bisa membalas ledekan, tetapi pandangannya terarah pada raut wajah si perempuan yang mendadak merah padam mukanya. Oh—rupanya yang tadi itu nggak bisa disemburkan di depan gadis ini. (Kalau Trent sih, karena Gray telah kenal baik dengan pemuda itu, jadi ia tahu batas barometer toleransi ejekan yang bisa dilontarkan.)

“Ngomong-ngomong ini Elli,” ujar Trent memperkenalkan. Kemudian ia mengangguk pada Elli. “Elli, dia Gray, yang nggak kenal kamu.”

“Harus begitu ya, memperkenalkannya?” Gray melayangkan pandangan memprotes pada Trent. Mereka berdua saling berbalas kata-kata lagi, dan begitu terus—sampai Gray lupa bahwa tujuan awalnya ia datang adalah untuk membeli obat.

Tapi yang jelas, hari itu, ia tahu Elli.

 

3.

Kali ketiga hidupnya bersilangan dengan nama Elli adalah saat pemakaman orang tua gadis itu.

Semua penghuni Mineral Town menyesaki gereja, sementara ia sendiri sudah diwakilkan Saibara sehingga bisa tetap bekerja. Ia pulang sore-sore sekali, sengaja agar tidak perlu berpapasan dengan siapa pun yang akan langsung tahu kalau ia tidak datang ke pemakaman, dan begitu keluar dari Ore Mine, ia melihat Elli di depan air terjun.

Woooow, sial sekali.

Keduanya langsung saling lihat— _jelas saja_.

Gray mati kutu. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Ia tidak pandai menenangkan orang (bahkan mungkin tidak bisa), dan gadis ini—eh siapa namanya tadi ... oh iya, Elli—habis _menangis_. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya orang di sekitar situ sekarang, maka ialah yang punya kewajiban untuk menghiburnya.

“Kamu—” Gray terhenti sesaat. Ia sudah membayangkan betapa akan sangat munafik kata-katanya, menunjukkan rasa empati pada seseorang yang berduka ketika ia saja tidak datang ke pemakamannya; tampangnya sangat berantakan, tasnya penuh dengan banyak hasil tambang—di saat begini malah bekerja, _kurang ajar benar_. “Eh, maaf aku nggak datang ke pemakaman, aku—eh, maksudku ... uhm, kamu juga nggak perlu datang ke pemakamanku, deh.”

Tidak ada suara.

Elli bahkan tidak berkedip menatapnya. “Itu cara menghibur yang buruk sekali.”

Kalimat itu diucapkan begitu dingin hingga Gray bahkan tak bisa berkutik.

Aneh sekali. Padahal, berdasarkan perkataan saling balas antara ia dan Trent, ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sebegini dingin. Lagi pula, bukannya ini biasa juga, untuknya? Bukannya ia selalu disebut-sebut Trent sebagai pemuda sadis yang tidak punya hati?

Oh—tapi barangkali itu memang benar; _ia tidak punya hati_.

Elli berbalik, dan percakapan itu berakhir begitu saja.

 

4.

Gray stres belakangan ini, dan semuanya _gara-gara_ percakapan saat itu.

Ia telah salah bicara dengan sangat menyedihkannya. Rasa-rasanya ia butuh melakukan sesuatu agar kestresan ini hilang. Mungkin, rasa-rasanya ia butuh untuk diteriaki. Rasa-rasanya ia benar-benar perlu untuk pergi ke gunung dan berteriak pada langit saat hujan deras. Tetapi sekalipun itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa sembuh, tak mungkin Gray akan mengambil risiko sakit _yang_ _membuatnya justru harus pergi ke klinik._

“Gray, mungkin kamu harus pergi ke klinik.”

Hampir saja Gray melukai tangannya sendiri dengan pisau pengasah.

Ia terdiam, kemudian menatap kakeknya. Diam. Meminta penjelasan.

Barangkali tatapan itu begitu _mengerikan_ , atau entahlah—yang jelas, bahkan seorang Saibara yang selalu membuatnya gentar sampai meralat ucapannya. “Atau mungkin nggak perlu.”

Tidak ada balasan lagi. Pemuda itu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya menajamkan peralatan tambang.

“Kamu kepikiran Elli, ya?”

Kali ini Gray _sungguhan_ melukai tangannya sendiri dengan pisau pengasah.

 

5.

“Gray, astaga, tanganmu berdarah!”

“Kakek tahu dari mana?!”

“Sebentar dulu Gray, tanganmu!”

“Tahu dari mana?!”

“Eh itu tangan diobati dulu, bocah—”

“Nanti saja! _Tahu dari mana_?!”

Mereka berdua tidak pernah saling teriak-teriakan sebelumnya—bahkan sebenarnya, Gray tak pernah berani meneriaki kakeknya. Tetapi kini hal itu terjadi, dan Saibara tahu bahwa ini tidak akan berakhir karena Gray betul-betul keras kepala kali ini; meskipun punggung tangan Gray jelas-jelas tersayat begitu panjang dan darah menetes-netes ke lantai.

Ia menghela napas. “Kamu mengigau ketika tidur.”

Sesaat tidak ada jawaban.

 _Masih_ tidak ada jawaban.

“HAAAH?”

“Nggak eksplisit bilang ‘Elli’, sih, tapi kamu mengigau seperti, ‘Maaf aku nggak datang ke pemakaman,’ begitulah,” jawab Saibara, mengangkat bahu, menjawab dengan enggan. “Aku jadi ikut merasa bersalah memintamu tetap bekerja kalau kamu sampai jadi terhantui begitu.”

Gray masih meresapi penjelasan itu, sementara Saibara terus berbicara.

“Itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu ke klinik, tapi sampai tadi, aku nggak tahu apa yang membuatmu harus ke sana. Dan sekarang karena kamu terluka, maka _sebaiknya_ kamu ke sana sekarang. Sekalian menemui dia, minta maaf karena nggak datang ke pemakaman.”

Oh. _Oh_. Tunggu—

“Kamu sepertinya sangat pengin mengatakan hal itu padanya sampai-sampai kebawa mimpi, jadi biar kuberikan saja kesempatan itu untukmu.”

— _bukan begitu_. Salah. Ada yang Saibara tidak tahu—sebuah kejadian yang perlu dia tahu agar paham konteks dari igauannya—tetapi Gray lebih pilih mati membusuk di Ore Mine dibandingkan memberi tahu Saibara.

“Sana berangkat. Bersihkan dulu lantainya.”

 

6.

Gray berjalan menuju klinik dengan pikiran-pikiran campur aduk.

Kalau pun Saibara tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya (seandainya saja ia tidak mengigau—astaga, ia _mengigau_ ), ia sebenarnya sudah kepikiran untuk pergi ke klinik dan menemui Elli secara langsung, dan meminta maaf. Maaf atas kekurangajarannya. Maaf atas dirinya yang suka ceplas-ceplos kalau bicara, tidak menilai apakah itu menyinggung orang atau tidak, tidak peduli apakah lawan bicaranya mudah tersinggung atau tidak.

Semenjak percakapan singkat di air terjun itu, rasanya mulut Gray diminta untuk tetap terkunci.

Itu adalah tempat sakral yang katanya seorang dewi tinggal di balik air terjun itu, jadi pastilah ia mendengar percakapan mereka—dan memutuskan untuk memberinya kutukan ini. Kutukan untuk jadi banyak diam. Jadi takut menyakiti hati orang.

Astaga—mereka berdua hanya berbalas percakapan masing-masing satu kali, kenapa ini menghantuinya sampai berhari-hari setelahnya begini?  

Ia berhenti di tikungan terakhir yang harus ia ambil, tetapi ia terhenti.

Mau bilang apa? Mau minta maaf?

Sekarang tanggal berapa? Bahkan minta maaf pun ada kadaluwarsanya—bahwa kalau pada suatu titik seseorang tidak meminta maaf juga atas hal yang ia jelas-jelas salah, maka ia melenyapkan kesempatan untuk dimaafkan. Dan rasanya, Gray telah meninggalkan titik itu jauh di belakang.

Ini _terlalu_ terlambat.

Ia bertolak dari tempatnya datang, memutuskan mengambil jalan memutar untuk pulang.

 

7.

Saibara mengerutkan kening saat membuka isi tas Gray. “Hasil tambangnya lebih banyak dari target harian yang biasa.”

Gray melepas topinya, menggantungkannya pada paku yang tertancap di dinding. “Oh, ya?” tanyanya datar, tetap melanjutkan pergerakan tanpa membalas tatapan kakeknya.

“Iya, dan kamu juga pulang larut terus akhir-akhir ini untuk terus menambang.”

Kalimat itu kini sukses membuat Gray berhenti sebelum membuka pintu kamar. Ia memutar badan, menatap Saibara yang menatapnya hati-hati. Ada banyak yang ingin dikatakan kakek itu, tetapi Gray malas untuk memikirkan apa topiknya kira-kira—dan ia seperti tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri saat berkata, “Justru bagus, ‘kan?”

 

8.

“Berapa totalnya?”

Elli gelagapan, tak siap dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia membaca ulang harga yang tertempel pada kemasan obat itu, kemudian mengulanginya dengan terbata-bata. “Eh, lima ribu.”

Gray mengeluarkan sebungkus kain berisi koin-koin yang jumlahnya tepat lima ribu. “Trims.”

Ekor matanya sempat menangkap ekspresi Elli yang kentara sekali ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ditahannya. Entahlah gadis itu mau bilang apa—mungkin soal peristiwa itu. Tapi mungkin juga yang lain. Atau mungkin juga gadis itu tidak ingin bilang apa-apa sama sekali.

Yang jelas, Gray telah keburu berbalik dan pergi.

 

9.

Gray termenung di depan air terjun.

Peristiwa mengenai apa yang Elli katakan padanya—bahwa itu adalah _cara menghibur yang sangat buruk_ —terlintas lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangan. Rahangnya mengeras. Hari _itu._ Hari ketika ia sadar bahwa adalah salah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang terlintas di kepala, hari ketika ia sadar bahwa ia manusia tidak punya hati yang mengatakan sesuatu tanpa tahu tempat dan situasi.

Tapi kini, ia tahu ada yang lebih _terkutuk_ daripada diambil kemampuannya untuk bicara seenak jidat, lebih terkutuk daripada dibuat jadi pendiam dan menyimpan banyak sumpah serapah serta cemoohan pada orang hanya dalam pikiran, lebih terkutuk daripada menjauhkan diri dari lingkungan dan praktis menjadikannya berjarak dengan orang-orang.

Yaitu menyadari bahwa ada rasa cinta yang tumbuh … dan itu terlahir atas rasa bersalah.

 

10.

Gray selalu menyukai pertambangan.

Betapa ia bisa menghantamkan bebatuan satu sama lainnya hingga mereka hancur, dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Betapa ia bisa membuat kuku-kukunya kotor karena ia menggali dengan tangannya sendiri, mengais-ngais tanah seolah lupa dengan alat-alat penambang yang telah ia asah—dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya pula.

Tidak ada yang mendengarnya berteriak.

_Tidak ada yang melihatnya menangis._

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya tulisan ini selesai, yang kalau nggak ada teh ran, maka tulisan ini baru bisa jadi besok pagi. /yha  
>    
>  di kesempatan ini, gantian aku yang bikin gray/elli sementara teh rana bikin [doctor/mary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018395)! dan lagi-lagi aku harus merelakan jumlah words-ku kalah dengan telak, mari kita maklumi hal itu karena dedikasi teh rana pada kemasoan memang sungguh tiada berbatas. /SYA (tapi serius berdikasi sih, bedanya lebih dari seribu loh /.......)  
>    
>  oke, proses penyelesaian fanfiksi ini susah banget! 8'D semenjak prompt ini dicetuskan, memang sudah disepakati kalau endingnya akan sedih—dan bikin cerita tentang gray yang sedih itu susah, SUSAH BANGET ASDFGHJKL (...) ini adalah hasil termaksimal setelah mikir keras akan jadi apa plot ini setelah berhari-hari lamanya, jadiii terima kasih telah membaca! XD


End file.
